Race to Witch mountain 2- Annasophia adopted
by abigleave
Summary: Annasophia had a bad life but shoved into another foster placement she finds her happy place and a world of unconditional love with a different species, Jack and Alex protect them in another journey of race to witch mountain only this time it isn't just the government on their ass- Seth-oc
1. Chapter 1

Blonde curls cascaded down my back, ending at my waist with pink tips. Clips held my curls from my face neatly showing my bright, blue eyes normally covered by silver, dark sunglasses rested on my head. I was wearing leather shorts that were a deep black and a pink tank top with a black cardigan covering my arms that was unbuttoned; I wore pink sandals on my feet with a colourful anklet above my right one. Diamante skull earrings hung from each earlobe neatly, yet swaying ever so slightly and I heart necklace from my mother was dangling round my neck and pressed delicately to my chest, a silver Pandora bracelet circled my wrist with many charms. I tapped a manicured nail with natural white tips with diamantes decorating the third fingers of each hand onto Carrie's desk impatiently; Carrie popped another mint into her small mouth and sucked it quietly while tapping away on her old fashioned computer. Suddenly the original Nokia ring sounded from Carrie's purse, so she leant down and lent a bony hand with horribly bitten nails and pulled out the silver mobile and answered it.

"Hello" came her girly voice greeted, I heard the vibration of a voice but the words were fuzzy so I placed my attention to my nails, "Of course we will be right down" she said before a brief bye and ending the call. She looked at me waiting for me to start a conversation, so I just stared into her hazel eyes with one eyebrow raised questioningly and a straight unhappy face.

"Okay" she started awkwardly, "Well the Bruno's are here" she explained before lifting my suitcase and duffle in separate arms and walking off leaving me to get my three bags, and I lifted them sloppily before trudging after the exit. A small walk and a lift ride away we were outside facing a decent mustang car in dark blue, the man inside had tanned skin, were very tall and had short black hair. While the woman seated next to him had shoulder length, brunette hair and lightly tanned skin, they shared a resembled each other with chocolate brown eyes, hers filled with knowledge while his filled with excitement. I didn't smile or make and kind of friendly greeting towards them neither did I make an unfriendly greeting to them I remained silent and still,

"Hi you must be Anna" the woman stated cheerfully as she slid out of the car, I looked up at her as my first movement to meet her wary smile.

"She is a little quiet" Carrie noted smiling her pink lips and nudging me slightly, I scowled in her direction making her back of me a little.

"Can we go" I asked letting the small girly voice I had go out ruining my hard exterior, the woman smiled at me flashing her pearly white teeth under her lips that were painted a strong red, suddenly a muscular arm wrapped around her waist causing me to realise the man had got out of the mustang now and approached.

"Hey, I'm Jack Bruno and this is my fiancé Alex Freedman" he introduced, after unwrapping his arm from his future wife he opened the back car door and approached me and Carrie, he took my suitcase and three duffel bags from us and put them in his trunk carefully. I grabbed my other two duffels and dragged my butt to his nice car, I stood awkwardly by the door waiting for permission to get in the car as he took my other duffels from me and put them into the boot.

"Get in if you want" Alex offered which I did without argument, the seats were a plush leather in pitch black, I sat with my iPod touch headphones in as the adults had a small private conference a bit away from the mustang. I clicked pause on bullet proof and pulled out my headphones to listen in,

"She has a few issues with trust and cooperation, we don't know much about her passed but we do know that she was passed around families of strangers by her family but she doesn't talk about it" she told the newly concerned foster family.

"We read that she has only lived in placements for six months at the most" Alex confronted with a wary expression, I listened closely waiting for Carrie's reaction and reply but they never came.

"Well you best get going" Carrie avoided replying and shooed them instead, I shoved my earphones into my ear and played the songs, yes I may be messed up but talking won't help that it just makes people judge and act unreasonably. Alex slid into the passenger seat as Jack jumped into the driver seat and he sped off literally he ignored the speed limits and sped away, revving the engine at every red light annoyingly. We soon arrived at a quaint house on a quiet estate; it was maroon bricking with a carefully carved, silky smooth, wide wooden door in a beautiful, brunette brown naturally tinted by golden swirls of brown. The front lawn had short, green grass with multi-coloured rose bush surrounding it, a silver, rose filled porch swing made of metal sat on the left of the door next to a large window shaped by cream curtains with a vase of flowers each differing from the other. The porch swing had red rose shaped pillows on a cream pillow that covered all the silver giving it comfy seating. Jack and Alex took in my stuff leaving me nothing to carry and walked me in, they walked my stuff upstairs in their own little conversation that I blanked completely in my own little world, I picture of two gorgeous blonde siblings passed me along with pictures of Alex and Jack in various places and one in the house at their engagement party I think. I followed them till Jack stopped and gently put down my possessions before tugging on the ceiling till stair-ladders dropped down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack!" Alex hissed ferociously, making him spin and stare at her with wide chocolate eyes, "Annasophia we have two rooms down stairs you may have if you want but we read you file and thought maybe you might prefer it up here, you have a choice though" she fussed as Jack slowly lifted my bags again.

"Thanks but I think I'd prefer to be in the attic" I answered, she nodded with an unsatisfied expression that she shook off before pushing Jack up the stairs slightly, when I got up it was beautiful. I had a four poster bed with silk gold bedding on, twin bedside tables accompanied each side holding twin lamps shaped like golden hearts. An oak wardrobe sat across with a carved picture on the left door of my face with Welcome Annasophia carved in, a huge flat screen TV was screwed to the wall that was decorated as a gold sunset, under the TV was a huge set of draws with a DVD player and sky box + on top connected neatly to my TV.

"Thank you" I thanked feeling tears well up inside of me that I refused to let out, they placed my stuff on the floor by my new bed and walked back to the exit, Alex had a heart-warming smile on her face while Jack just grinned boyishly.

"You're welcome sweetie," she replied before standing there awkwardly, "well we will leave you to unpack" she bid farewell before disappearing with Jack behind like a lost puppy, I let a few blue tears trickle down my face when the stairway was shoved up and closed. I unpacked my clothes neatly folded or hung up with shoes under the hung; I shoved all my underwear into separate draws in one of my bedside table. I placed a framed picture of me and my old best friend Talia Johnston before we got put on separate placements away from one another and we haven't been in contact since. I had albums of picture one album from each placement and from before with my family and all the other people I have many albums from, I put my make-up in my top draw of the huge draws under my TV. In the second draw down I put my hair stuff while the third held my jewellery, sat in my pink duffel was Teddy Bear McStuffins. He is the bear my mother got when I was born she gave it to me straight away, it was a rose red with a white belly and claws, he had curly fur that always smelt of strawberries which coincidentally had small strawberry dimples sowed in. Tears prickled my baby blues hurtfully as everything flooded back; I grabbed my brown bobble and dragged my hair into a sloppy bun and opened my hatch before climbing down. I walked down stairs and through the cream living room into a white kitchen where Jack sat reading the newspaper and Alex overlooked the stove cooking a variety of food.

"Hey" I muffled declaring my presents to the new foster parents; Alex spun around with a huge grin as Jack unburied his head from the newspaper to send me a friendly smile.

"Hey sweetie," Alex greeted as Jack sunk back into his newspaper, "You want to eat something?" she questioned fiddling with the food in the pan as a wave of bacon hit me. I shook my head declining politely,

"No thanks, I was just wondering if I could use your shower" I enquired, she looked shocked I asked and nodded furiously.

"Yes, it's at the top of the stairs on the right" she told me smiling; I nodded and walked off to my room again. I retrieved my fluffy, fresh, pink towel all my other toiletries like my strawberry two in one herbal essences and strawberry and cherry body wash then collecting me pyjamas. I ran to the shower and hopped in taking my time letting the hot water sooth me, when I got out I dressed in my cotton, black sorts and my long sleeved black shirt hiding my arms from view. When I reached my room I slipped my feet into my chequered pink, grey and black slippers and slipped into my new bed wrapping the gold bedding around me and clicking my bedside lamp off causing darkness to surround me.

"Annasophia" came the repeated female voice of Alex; I groaned and rolled away from the voice in annoyance sticking my face into my white pillow.

"What?" I moaned sitting up in my pyjamas to face my new, temporary foster placements who looked happy and hyper.

"We're going somewhere, we wondered if you wanted to come, just a round trip" Alex offered batting her large, brown lashes unenthusiastically. This I was used to, the dislike, un-want and ready to be gone attitude.

"No thanks, I'll stay" I reassured, they both looked relieved before nodding.

"Okay if you're sure" he returned before strolling off down my stairs with Alex in tow, I lay my head back down till the front door slammed shut. Then I hopped out of bed and slipped my slippers on and trotted downstairs for TV, I squished myself onto the black, leather couch sinking into a light blue cushion.


End file.
